hagarfandomcom-20200214-history
Hagar the Horrible
Hagar the Horrible is a comic strip created by Dik Browne. History It debuted on 4 February 1973. Now translated into at least 13 languages, the strip appears in nearly 2000 newspapers in over 50 countries. In 1989, Hanna-Barbera produced the animated television special, Hagar the Horrible: Hagar Knows Best. Characters * Hagar * Lucky Eddie * Helga * Honi * Hamlet * Snert * Kvack * Lute * Hernia * Helga's mother * Helga's father * Dr. Zook * Mr. Giggles Books The strips have been compiled in a number of books: * Hagar the Horrible #1 (1974) * Hagar the Horrible #2 (1975) * On the Loose (1975) * The Big Bands Are Back! (1975) * The Wit and Wisdom of Hagar the Horrible (1975) * The Brutish Are Coming (1976) * On the Rack (1976) * Sack Time (1976) * Hagar's Knight Out (1977) * Hagar the Horrible Brings 'Em Back Alive! (1977) * Hagar Hits the Mark (1977) * Born Leader (1978) * Hagar and the Basilisk and Other Tales (1978) * Ol' Blue Eyes Is Back! (1980) * Animal Haus! (1981) * The Best of Hagar the Horrible (1981) * The Very Best of Hagar the Horrible (1982) * Midnight Munchies (1982) * Vikings Are Fun (1982) * Sacking Paris on a Budget (1982) * Happy Hour (1983) * Helga's Revenge (1983) * Tall Tales (1983) * Hear No Evil (Do No Work) (1983) * Room for One More (1984) * The Simple Life (1984) * Excuse Me! (1984) * Horns of Plenty (1984) * Hagar at Work (1985) * All the World Loves a Lover (1985) * Face-Stuffer's Anonymous (1985) * Gangway!! (1985) * Roman Holiday (1985) * Have You Been Uptight Lately? (1985) * The Best of Hagar the Horrible (1985) * Pillage Idiot (1986) * Out on a Limb (1986) * Strapped for Cash (1987) * My Feet are Drunk (1987) * The Nord Star (1987) * Spring Cleaning (1988) * Hi, Dear, Your Hair Looks Great! (1988) * Hagar the Horrible and the Golden Maiden (1989) * Sack Time (1989) * Handyman Special (1989) * Norse Code (1989) * Smotherly Love (1989) * Look Sharp! (1989) * Silly Sailing (1990) * Start the Invasion Without Me! (1990) * A Piece of the Pie! (1990) * We're Doing Lunch (1991) * I Dream of Genie!? (1991) * I See London I See France... (1991) * Again & Again (1991) * Fish Fly (1991) * Special Delivery (1992) * Motley Crew (1992) * Things That Go Bump... (1992) * Plunder Blunder (1992) * Another Fish Story (1992) * A Turn for the Worse (1993) * Hagar the Horrible : The Epic Chronicles - Dailies 1977 to 1978 * Hagar the Horrible : The Epic Chronicles - Dailies 1979 to 1980 * Hagar the Horrible : The Epic Chronicles - Dailies 1980 to 1981 * Hagar the Horrible : The Epic Chronicles - Dailies 1982 to 1983 * Hagar the Horrible : The Epic Chronicles - Dailies 1983 to 1984 * Hagar the Horrible's Very Nearly Complete Viking Handbook Category:The Horribility